bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
Damage means everything in this Frontier Gate. You know what that means. We're going in with the highest damage per turn possible in this challenge! Overview Attack Drill is a challenge available in Frontier Gate. It consists of three stages, each with six different Mecha Gods. They cannot attack and they serve as dummies that suicide after three turns. The whole premise of this Frontier Gate is to earn as many points here as possible to earn high rewards, especially the Delusion Device obtainable upon achieving 30 million points. As far as this goes, if you have already been farming points from Challenger's Hall, you're pretty much set to go with Attack Drill. Support Types Trial BB Burst Enormously reduces BB gauge required for BB & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate On the first turn, you're bound to have everyone's BB gauge fully filled. This is literally one of the most broken Support Types to take along, especially because of the OD gauge fill rate. This Support Type can guarantee you a fully-filled OD gauge on the second turn of each stage. Utilize this to your advantage. There are six enemies in each stage, which allows you to score insane amounts of points when using a damage utility UBB. Trial Burst Fujin Potion x3 I highly do not recommend taking this Support Type. If your squad can manage BB gauges efficiently, you might not even need the Fujin Potions. Besides, you're only going to fit in two UBBs before the quest finishes. Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Linathan Clear Like for almost all of the content covered on Squad Spotlights, I would include the squad I used to clear it. This is actually my normal FG farming squad, utilizing perfect spark capabilities with positioning units to the right spots. This squad managed to score 65,896,128 points in Attack Drill. The order sequence is as followed for each stage: *First turn: Zeruiah SBB > Nyami BB > Eze SBB (Bottom-Left) > Rize SBB (Bottom-Right) > Eze SBB (Top-Left) > Rize SBB (Top-Right) *Second turn: Nyami OD > Zeruiah SBB > Nyami ATK > Eze SBB (Bottom-Left) > Rize SBB (Bottom-Right) > Eze SBB (Top-Left) > Rize SBB (Top-Right) *Third turn: Nyami UBB > Zeruiah SBB > Eze SBB (Bottom-Left) > Rize SBB (Bottom-Right) > Eze SBB (Top-Left) > Rize SBB (Top-Right) Nyami's BB is needed to apply the 60% crit rate buff and the 250% BB Atk buff to everyone. These buffs last for three turns so you don't have to use Nyami's BB for the rest of the stage. If you do not have Zeruiah (which I'm sure a huge portion of the player base lacks), you can use either Allanon or Shida. Both of them shouldn't negatively impact your score too much. In fact, they may be better choices as they have elemental damage buffs to boost the damage output on the Water Mecha God. Note that these elemental damage buffs do not take elemental buffs into consideration. Squad 2: Zoom Zooom!! Swipe order is as followed for each stage: *First turn: Allanon SBB > Nyami BB (Bottom-Left) > Eze SBB > Rize SBB (Bottom-Right) > Nyami SBB (Top-Right) > Rize SBB (Top-Right) *Second turn: Nyami OD (Bottom-Left) > Allanon SBB > Eze SBB > Rize SBB (Bottom-Right) > Nyami SBB (Top-Right) > Rize SBB (Top-Right) > Nyami ATK (Bottom-Left) *Third turn: Nyami UBB (Bottom-Left) > Allanon SBB > Eze SBB > Rize SBB (Bottom-Right) > Nyami SBB (Top-Right) > Rize SBB (Top-Right) Conclusion Well, that wasn't so bad of a challenge, was it? Have you gotten your Delusion Device? Yes! No! Feel free to leave your squad in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts